1. Field
Embodiments relate to a rechargeable battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Unlike a primary battery that is not rechargeable, a rechargeable battery is dischargeable and rechargeable. A low capacity battery having a battery cell packaged in the form of a pack is generally used for a small, portable electronic device such as a mobile phone and a camcorder. A large capacity battery having tens of battery packs interconnected is often used as a power source for driving a motor of a hybrid vehicle and the like.
The rechargeable battery is formed in a variety of shapes such as a prismatic shape, a cylinder shape, and the like. The rechargeable battery typically includes an electrode assembly having positive and negative electrode plates and a separator between the positive and negative electrode plate, a case accommodating the electrode assembly as well as electrolyte, and a cap assembly having electrode terminals and installed on the case.
A short circuit due to condensed water within the case may accelerate degradation of a rechargeable battery, and may reduce its capacity. In addition, condensed water may corrode inner components of a rechargeable battery.